In general, a variable rack stroke system adjusts the turning radius of a vehicle. In particular, when a steering wheel is fully turned, such as during a U-turn, the variable rack stroke system allows the vehicle to turn with a smaller turning radius by controlling the stroke of the rack bar.
The variable rack stroke system considers whether a snow chain is provided on a tire such that the space taken up by the snow chain between the wheelhouse and the tire can be used or not be used depending on whether the snow chain is provided on the tire. However, the space taken up by the snow chain is preset and does not take into account snow chains having various thicknesses.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.